


if you are gone i will not belong

by Fiacre



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiacre/pseuds/Fiacre
Summary: But it doesn’t matter, he thought and turned around to press another kiss onto Malak’s lips. It doesn’t matter now anyway.





	

At first, he thought they were only dreams.

And he dreamt a lot, of a tall man with dark hair, and someone even taller with no hair at all; it took him weeks to recognize they were the same, the memory of the dreams hazy.

Of course, they weren’t dreams at all, were they?

He had known the moment he saw Malak, even if he hadn’t wanted to believe it. Known even before Malak had revealed the truth, before Bastila confirmed it.

Because he recognized those eyes. The man from his dreams.

He hated it, hated himself for it, for who he was, had been – at first. Then he started tearing at whatever walls there had to be, desperate to reach those memories he knew were still there. He wanted to know, needed to know more – about himself, about Malak, about everything.

The memories from his dreams where the most vivid (and oh, so many things happened in them – he had been embarrassed and excited in equal measure) and the notion of killing Malak to end this war grew ever more distant. As if he would. As if he could.

Sometimes, other things came back to him. There was a darkness that disturbed him and half remembered words of a half remembered voice that made him shudder. There were also moments from his days as a Padawan, as a Knight, as the Revanchist – and always, always Malak would be there.

–

“I love you”, he said and next thing he knew he had fallen to his knees and pressed his lips against Malak’s.

The man stiffened in surprise and then his hand found the wound on Malak’s abdomen and he let the energy flow through it, felt flesh knit together under his fingertips. It didn’t heal completely and Revan doubted he had the skill to do so, anyway. Or perhaps he had, once, and simply didn’t remember yet. But Malak would live and that was all he cared about in that moment.

“I love you”, he said again. “I’ll save you.”

Malak took a deep, heaving breath. “I thought you couldn’t remember.”

Revan leaned forward again, and whispered against Malak’s lips. “I do. Some of it.”

In hindsight, he wasn’t entirely sure how they had gotten back to the Hawk, how he had convinced the others – convinced Carth and Bastila – not to attack Malak, to let him on the ship instead. The memory was one long blur.

But it doesn’t matter, he thought and turned around to press another kiss onto Malak’s lips. It doesn’t matter now anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> look we all know malak's character design is terrible so he might as well get his jaw back for smooching


End file.
